Spider Man vs Predators
by Matt15086
Summary: A new foe is in town. Spider man also known as Peter Parker has to face a new villian. Predators now want to face this spider man to see if he can really live up to the challenge of his life.


Peter Parker was known as Spider Man. Aunt may was no longer in his life as Peter Parker could see it. For some reason how she died was strange. No one knew why...No one knew how. He vowed to find the killer of his Aunt. Something more strange was the marking's on Aunt May's face when she died. Her face looked like it had been slashed by knifes.

Flashback

Aunt May was in the hospital when the Predator turned off his invisibility and walked into the room.

"NO!" Aunt May screamed in horror from seeing the Predator.

The predator pointed the three little laser dots on aunt Mays stomach. The gun on his left shoulder aimed and fired at aunt May.

"AH!" Aunt May screamed again...those were her last words.

The Predator then cut Aunt May's head but left it for the camera people. The predator turned back on his invisibility and walked out.

Flashback ends

Peter was sitting in his apartment with his normal clothes on. Suddenly something ran up the wall outside. Peter noticed the sound but didn't know what it was. He went to the window and opened it.

"Hello?" Peter yelled while looking up towards the roof.

The Predator was invisible and was staring down at him. Peter could see nothing though. The Predator's name was Lappy. The reason Lappy got his name was he could run the mile really fast on the Predator homeworld. Lappy stared at Peter. Laser sights went on and pointed on Peter's chest.

"Shit." Peter whispered when he saw the dots.

Peter pointed on his hand and the web from his hand reached the other building and he jumped to the other side. Lappy went after him, with his laser sight and the gun still pointed at Peter shooting. Peter ran to the other side of the building and climbed down it with his fingers.

"Get back here." Lappy screamed.

Peter couldn't understand what he screamed though. It was a different language which Peter hadn't heard of before. Peter thought to himself _I can't stand here and let that monster take me down. _Peter stopped and turned around. Lappy then stopped to...both of them were facing each other in a stare.

"Ready?" Peter asked it.

Lappy nodded while pointing its sightings on Peter. Peter had a plan. Peter pointed his hand up to the building again then made a leap for the wall while the web whooshed out of his hand and landed on the wall of the building. Peter started climbing it while holding onto the web. Lappy jumped on the roof to where Peter was going to end up and Peter saw him staring back at him.

"Fuck. When is he ever going to stop?" Peter screamed.

Two kids on bikes were riding past the alley when they saw Peter on the wall and the Predator facing him on the roof.

"WOAH!" The two kids screamed while getting underneath Peter and the Predator.

Lappy saw the kids and had his laser sights on one of the kids. He shot the kid and he fell to the ground his friend ran to his side crying.

"BOBBY ARE YOU OK!?" The kid screamed while starting to cry and shaking his friend.

The kid looked really pissed off that his friend died.

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I HATE U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried the kid at Lappy.

"Get out of here kid!" Peter screamed back at him.

"WHY!" The kid yelled.

Lappy shot at the kid and missed.

"That's why!" Peter yelled.

The kid got upset and rode his bike.

Lappy then put his invisibility on and jumped away. Peter jumped from the wall and walked to the ground staring at Bobby.

"There he is!" The kid screamed while holding the police officer's hand.

"Well look what we have here...Peter Parker." The police officer began while walking up to him.

"For murdering this kid it counts as 5 years in jail for first degree murder."

"But..." Peter began.

He saw the kid stick his tongue out at him and Peter glared at the kid.

Peter stuck his tongue out at the kid. Peter and the officer started walking towards the police car. The Predator stood on top of the building watching this happen. Then he took off.


End file.
